


What might have been

by Bdonna



Series: Second Sight [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I first met Starsky, I had this feeling that he would become a great father one day... Hutch POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	What might have been

 

**What might have been**

by Belladonna

 

When I first met him at the academy, I had this feeling that Starsky would one day become a great father.

 

I don't know why he or why now since I've never quite figured out how this gift works in the first place. I just could see things and I could see this future for him.

 

He'd be having a wonderful wife and such sweet kids, perfect little copies of him and her, the best of both of them combined. I could see the curly little heads looking out of the window of their house, waiting for Daddy to come home, the dog in the frontyard barking behind the white picket fence.

 

When Starsky introduced me to Terry, now years later from that first meeting in the academy dorm room, I knew this beautiful lady would have been the one. She would have been the woman I'd envisioned as his wife, the mother of his children.

 

But when we've started spending time together, I've had this feeling again. Only this time it didn't show me this happy future I'd seen previously in my mind.

 

Instead it showed me the shot that would end forever Starsky's dream of becoming a father.


End file.
